Cancer is a serious public health problem, with 562,340 people in the United States of America dying of cancer in 2009 alone. American Cancer Society, Cancer Facts & Figures 2009 (available at American Cancer Society website). One of the primary challenges in cancer treatment is discovering relevant, clinically useful characteristics of a patient's own cancer and then, based on these characteristics, administering a treatment plan best suited to the patient's cancer. While strides have been made in this field of personalized medicine, there is still a significant need for better molecular diagnostic tools to characterize patients' cancers.